1. Field
This invention relates to a device for monitoring radiation accumulation and in particular to a device for monitoring integrated ultraviolet radiation dose accumulation.
2. Prior Art
Prior art devices include those which merely indicate the ultraviolet dose by changing shade of the same color. As a result, it is difficult to determine accurately the actual dose received. These devices are of limited dynamic range and to be useful for protection against sunburn, they require filters to extend their range, making them cumbersome and costly devices to use. Sometimes the devices involve liquids which have to be contained, making their use even more complicated.
Example of these devices are illustrated in British Pat. Nos. 1,507,486 and 1,422,631.